Best Fwiends
by Dante Pierre
Summary: It was a Friday. For the youngest children at Reichenbach Elementary, it was the final day of their very first week of school.


**A/N:**

**WE/I OWN NOTHING!**

**Heyyy y'all! (Ok, I'm never doing that again. That sounds awful.)**

**So, I was busy with other stuff, but then I thought of this and so yah. Here you go. Hope it's half-decent.**

**Review please! :D**

**~Dante Pierre**

* * *

><p>It was a Friday. For the youngest children at Reichenbach Elementary, it was the final day of their very first week of school.<p>

The elderly teacher Mrs. Hudson sat at her desk completely engrossed in a book, as per usual. Children ran around the room playing various games with their new friends, that is, all the children but one.

A little boy sat alone in a corner of the room, his knees tucked up to his chest and his face hidden behind his arms. Only his eyes were visible from underneath his curly black hair. All week the boy had sat in that corner. Although no one could tell, the boy was taller than the rest of his classmates, if only by and inch or so. If his teacher had actually taken an interest in any of her students, she would've found that this little boy was also in fact very smart for his age. Hell, he was probably smarter than her. Nothing escaped him, he noticed every little detail and could memorize practically anything at a glance.

This little boy didn't like the other children in the room, and if it was up to him, he wouldn't even have been at school. Whenever he wasn't sitting quietly in a corner, his rather cold gaze swooping over the whole class as he studied the other children playing, the little boy would either be quickly piecing together a puzzle or staging car crashes with toy trucks. This day was no different. At least not at first.

As the day went by, another little boy noticed the black haired boy for the first time. This boy was a cheerful blond child who loved making new friends, one could even say he was the polar opposite of the boy in the corner. He wasn't especially smart, neither was he any taller than any of his classmates.

The blond boy, being the social butterfly he was, decided that everyone needed a friend, including the odd boy who always sat in the corner, and so he was going to take it upon himself to be said boy's friend. Besides, Molly and Mike, his current friends were starting to get a bit boring. They didn't talk much and John loved to talk. He put away the crayons he had been colouring a picture with, and left Molly and Mike to fend for themselves.

As he approached, the black haired boy looked up at him, not bothering to move his head from his arms. The blond boy took this as an invitation to sit on the floor next to him.

"Hi I'm Jawn." He informed the other boy with a smile. When he didn't respond, John continued.

"What's your name?"

At this the other boy looked over at him curiously, lifting his head ever so slightly from his knees. His eyes raked over the blond boy, taking in every little detail. After a moment or so, he decided that it couldn't hurt to respond, and since this "John" had approached him first, it wouldn't be his fault if he got stuck with a friend. God Forbid that ever happened.

"Sherlock." He mumbled.

"Huh?" John asked, not quite hearing what the boy had said.

"Sherlock." The boy repeated a bit louder.

"Shewlock." John repeated, trying out the name for the first time. He frowned. It was a weird name and he didn't like it.

"I'm gonna call you Shewls, kay?"

Sherlock didn't reply, he just kept staring at John. Most of the other children would've felt very uncomfortable at this point and would've run back to their friends, but John didn't seem to mind.

"Can we be fweinds?" John asked. Sherlock sighed miserably, but nodded his head anyways. John was beginning to intrigue him.

"Alright."

John smiled. His mission so far, had been a success.

"Do you wanna play with the twucks?"

"No."

John tried again.

"Kay, how 'bout the blocks?" He suggested.

Sherlock shook his head.

"No."

John frowned.

"Can we go dwaw with the cwayons? I like dwawing."

"No."

John's shoulders sagged. It seemed like Sherlock just didn't want to be friends after all. But John was never one to give up.

"Kay, fine. We can just talk. I like talking." John told, playing his last card.

There was a moment of silence while John waited for an answer.

"Okay." Sherlock replied finally. John smiled. Finally Sherlock agreed to something.

John looked around the room for a topic to talk about, and finally his eyes settled on a girl with her brown hair up tight in a bun.

"How come Iwene makes hew hair always so funny?" He asked Sherlock. The other boy was surprised by John's choice of question, and decided to reply, hoping the conversation would prove to be at least some what entertaining.

"Her mum puts it up for her. Her mum is weird." Sherlock replied simply. John nodded before looking back at the rest of the people in the room.

"How 'bout Ms. Hudson?" John asked.

"Her hair?"

"No. Just Ms. Hudson."

"Mrs. Hudson is old and wrinkly." Sherlock answered with a small smile. John snickered. Sherlock was actually a very fun person to talk to.

"What aaabout...Gweg!" John inquired, gesturing towards a rather short brown haired boy screaming "No Sally! Stop iiiiiiit!" as he was chased around the room by a madly-giggling fuzzy haired girl.

"I think Greg is dumb." Sherlock answered truthfully.

"I don't think that." John replied with a small frown. Sherlock shrugged indifferently.

John smiled again anyways and moved on.

"Kay, but now it's youwe tuwn Shewls." He informed Sherlock. Sherlock thought for a moment before deciding on the perfect subject.

"What about him?" Sherlock questioned, pointing at a young dark haired boy who was shoving another child to the ground. John frowned and visibly tensed as he looked at the boy Sherlock was pointing at.

"I don't like Andewson. He's scawy." John replied somewhat quietly. Just the response Sherlock had been expecting.

Anderson was in fact very scary, he was larger than the other children in the class and used this feature to bully everyone else. Mrs. Hudson being the absentminded woman she was, never noticed. God knows how she had ever became a teacher in the first place.

He didn't realize it, which was odd for Sherlock, but he had kept his hand up, pointing at Anderson while he thought about John's reply. When Anderson looked around the room, searching for his next victim, he of course noticed right off the bat the scrawny boy in the corner pointing at him. Sherlock lowered his arm immediately, but it was too late. Anderson was already on his way, lumbering over to Sherlock and John. John started to panic, as did Sherlock, though he would never admit it, but neither of them moved from their spot on the floor.

"How come you were pointing at me? You were saying something mean about me weren't you!" Anderson accused Sherlock. Anderson had a terrible temper. The boy raised his leg, a dead giveaway that he was about to kick Sherlock, and Sherlock closed his eyes and raised his arms to protect his face. He began to really wish he had listened to his older brother Mycroft for once and taken up some sort of martial art. He waited for the kick to land, probably somewhere on his gut, but it never did. Slowly Sherlock opened his eyes and lowered his arms. John stood protectively in front of him, and Anderson was on the ground. John must've shoved Anderson back while he was about to kick Sherlock and only had one foot on the ground. Either John was just lucky, or a lot smarter than he looked. Anderson would've swatted John aside like a fly if he hadn't been in such a vulnerable position.

"Go away!" John yelled. The fat boy picked himself off the ground and walked right up to John. Anderson wasn't only big, but also tall, almost as tall as Sherlock. He stared down at John, but to Sherlock's surprise, the blond didn't even flinch.

"GO AWAY!" John repeated more forcefully, and when Anderson didn't leave immediately, John shoved him once more, although this time Anderson barely moved an inch.

A couple other children, Sherlock noticed, were watching them at this point, but Mrs. Hudson was still completely tuned out from the rest of the world.

John's sheer confidence must've scared Anderson, because the blond didn't have to repeat himself for a third time. Anderson turned and ran.

With a satisfied nod, John sat back down. Sherlock could see that John was shaking ever so slightly.

"Why did you do that? I thought you were scared of Anderson." Sherlock asked quietly.

"'Cos you're my fwiend." John replied with a smile. He reached over and patted Sherlock on the shoulder.

"You're my best fwiend."


End file.
